When The Lies Tell The Truth
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Awalnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Hingga masalah-masalah itu datang, mengancam ikatan di antara mereka. Sasuke yang affair karena paksaan, Sakura yang tidak mengakui Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya, kebohongan, atau... kenyataan? REPUBLISH.
1. 1st Lie: Friendship

**Fic ini direpublish, jadi maaf bagi yang udah pernah baca :D**

**When The Lies Tell The Truth**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairing: SasuSaku

WARNING! Alur mungkin terlalu cepat untuk sebagian orang dan cukup cepat bagi sebagian orang lainnya.

**1st Lie: Friendship**

Konoha Prudence University.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto duduk di bangku taman Konoha Prudence Park yang dinaungi pohon rindang. Meja batu di depan mereka tidak berisi banyak, hanya setumpuk buku dan tiga kaleng soda dingin yang belum dibuka. Kolaborasi antara angin sepoi-sepoi dan secercah sinar matahari pukul 2 yang berhasil lolos dari rimbunnya dedaunan memberikan kesan tersendiri yang menyenangkan. Burung-burung kecil ikut bercicit menikmati suasana menenangkan di taman ini.

"Aku kaaaangen sekali pada kalian!" Naruto merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Aku tidak suka duduk belajar, but somehow, aku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku. Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, sampai tidak bisa menelpon kalian. Untung saja sekarang kita punya waktu senggang, jadi kita bisa ketemu di sini!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Sikap kekanak-kanakan Naruto tidak pernah berubah sejak mereka kecil. "Itu artinya kau sedang berubah menjadi lebih baik, Naruto," hibur Sakura. "Kau mendapat nilai C+ kali ini?" tebaknya.

Naruto mengerang. "Sakura-chaaan... Apakah aku sebodoh itu hingga aku cuma mendapat nilai C+? Aku mendapat nilai B+ hari ini, dan aku tidak mencontek," katanya bangga.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja menyahut pelan. "Bukankah kau dulu mendapat nilai D atau C-? Ya, kau memang sebodoh itu."

"Sasuke-Teme, itu kan 2 tahun lalu! Kali ini aku mendapat nilai bagus! Kau ini, baru dapat nilai B saja sudah belagu. Aku dapat nilai lebih tinggi daripada kau, masih terlalu awal 100 tahun buat mengalahkan Uzumaki Naruto ini!" kata Naruto sedikit menyombongkan diri. Yah, Naruto memang selalu begitu kalau sudah adu mulut dengan Sasuke. Tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengambil secarik kertas dari tasnya. Kertas itu ia letakkan di atas meja batu, di mana teman-temannya yang duduk mengelilingi meja memberikan reaksi yang berbeda. Mata Naruto membulat tidak percaya, Sakura berdecak kagum, dan Sasuke sendiri menyeringai, melecehkan Naruto. Nilai A+ dengan catatan "Perfect" tertera di sana.

"Whoa, Sasuke, kau pasti curang sampai bisa dapat nilai setinggi ini!" tuduh Naruto tanpa ampun.

Sakura mendelik dan memukul bahu Naruto. "Baka! Kau kan tahu Sasuke tidak akan mencontek, um... benar kan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Apa? Kau juga ingin memastikan aku tidak mencontek?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi tidak senang.

"Mm." Sakura mengangguk.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kalian berdua ini!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto dan Sakura. Pelan untuk Sakura, keras untuk Naruto.

"Hehe," Sakura tertawa tidak jelas. Sedangkan Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya, sedikit meringis.

"Cengeng," ejek Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Sakit, baka!" seru Naruto. _Sasuke selalu begitu! Sakura-chan salah mukulnya pelan, giliran aku yang salah mukulnya keras gini!_

"Sudah, Naruto, Sasuke!" lerai Sakura. "Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar."

Naruto mendengus. "Kalau bukan karena Sakura-chan, aku sudah membalasmu, Sasuke-Teme!"

Sasuke menyeringai lagi. "So do I." Sasuke membuka sekaleng soda dingin dan menenggaknya cepat. Naruto dan Sakura mengikuti Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah tidak terlalu sibuk lagi sekarang," Sakura memberitahu. Sasuke dan Naruto menyahut bersamaan, "Aku juga."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat, selagi kita masih senggang?" usul Sakura.

"Ide bagus, Sakura-chan! Idemu selalu cemerlang!" Naruto bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Sasuke?" Sakura megabaikan Naruto.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

"Ke rumahku! Ke rumahku!" Naruto berseru semangat. "Kaa-san bilang dia sudah rindu sama kalian, jadi ayo ke sana, please..." pintanya memelas.

"Alright, kapan?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena besok libur, besok malam saja. Sekalian ibuku mau mengajak kalian makan malam bersama." Naruto memberitahu.

Sakura sumringah. Yey! Dinner di rumah Naruto lagi! "I'll be there."

Naruto beralih pada Sasuke. "Dan kau, Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, besok aku banyak rencana," kataSasuke singkat.

Naruto menangkupkan tangannya dan meminta dengan wajah puppy eyes. "Ayolah... Kau sudah lama tidak ke rumahku, sudah lama kau tidak menginap."

Sasuke membuang muka. Wajah puppy eyes Naruto sama sekali tidak imut, malah aneh dan sedikit bernuansa horror. Sasuke tidak tahan ditatap lekat-lekat oleh orang seperti itu. Naruto melanjutkan bujuk rayunya. "Sudah lama kau tidak makan di rumahku, sudah lama kau tidak makan sepiring berdua denganku, mendengarkan musik se-headset berdua, tidur berdua, main game berdua, saling meminjam pakaian..."

Sasuke sedikit panik. Wajahnya mulai memucat. Cepat, ia melirik ke arah Sakura untuk melihat reaksinya. Raut wajah Sakura terlihat seperti tidak percaya akan apa yang telah ia dan Naruto lakukan.

"Sakura, jangan salah paham," kata Sasuke mencoba membela diri.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. "Sasuke, kau ini..." Sakura berhenti sejenak, takut apa yang dipikirkannya benar. "... normal, kan?"

Hening...

"Tentu saja aku normal! Aku bukan homo!" teriak Sasuke tidak terima. "Baka Dobe ini membuatnya kedengaran seperti aku dan dia melakukan hal-hal terlarang." Sasuke bergidik sedikit.

Sakura menatap tajam pada Naruto. "Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal-hal terlarang dengannya, Naruto! Atau kubunuh kau!" Naruto mengangguk, merasa terintimidasi oleh aura membunuh Sakura. Sakura memang manis, tapi kalau marah... semua hal-hal baiknya menguap, tinggal hal-hal buruk seperti ganas, sangar, sadis, kejam, dan bertransformasi menjadi petinju kelas dunia. Sasuke sweatdropped melihat mereka berdua.

"Ha-hai, Sakura-chan..." kata Naruto ketakutan.

* * *

><p>Sakura memasuki halaman rumah Naruto yang teduh. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sering datang kemari, layaknya keluarga kedua, jadi Sakura hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana jeans seperti yang biasa ia pakai sehari-hari. Rambutnya yang sudah sedada hanya berhiaskan dua buah jepit hitam dengan aksen ungu.<p>

Sakura menekan bel, lalu menunggu. Tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi ia menekan belnya dan lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Ia memilih untuk langsung saja masuk. Tak 'kan ada yang marah, tenang saja.

"AH!" pekik Sakura tertahan. Sasuke ternyata ada di balik pintu, mengenakan pakaian kasual –sama seperti Sakura. "Sasuke, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Aku baru saja mau membuka pintunya," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Mana Naruto dan Kushina-san?" Sakura melihat ke belakang dari balik bahu Sasuke, tapi tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Mereka sudah di ruang makan. Cepat masuk," suruh Sasuke.

Sakura merengut. "Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kalau badanmu menutupi pintunya?"

Kemudian Sasuke mundur, memberikan Sakura ruang agar ia bisa masuk. Ia dan Sakura berjalan bersebelahan dan memasuki ruang makan bersamaan.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan lancar. Naruto dan Sakura terus bercanda dan bercerita, sesekali Sasuke ikut menimpali. Kushina menyajikan hidangan enak malam itu, sampai mereka semua sakit perut kekenyangan. Sayang sekali Minato, ayah Naruto sedang pergi keluar kota, jadi ia tidak bisa mengikuti makan malam yang hangat ini.

"Kapan kau terakhir ke sini, Sakura?" tanya Kushina, mengingat-ngingat saat terakhir Sakura ke rumahnya, dimana ia dan Naruto senang bukan kepalang mendapat buah tangan buatan Sakura sendiri, strawberry shortcake yang rasanya tidak sebagus penampilannya.

Sakura teringat masa itu, dan terkikik geli. "Sekitar dua bulan lalu."

Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lama juga, ya. Naruto sampai kangen padamu."

Naruto menyahut tidak terima. "Kaa-san jangan mencatut namaku dong! Bilang saja Kaa-san yang kangen sama mereka, dattebayo!"

"Dattebane!" seru Kushina, malu rahasianya diketahui anaknya sendiri. "Memangnya kau tidak merindukan Sakura, Naruto?"

"Untuk apa aku merindukan perempuan seganas dia?" balas Naruto sengit, sebenarnya lebih ditujukan pada Sakura.

Sakura melotot, lalu mengacungkan sendok pada Naruto. Untung sekarang ia sedang memakan dessert, bukan hidangan utama. Kalau masih hidangan utama, ia pasti sudah mengacungkan pisaunya tanpa ragu. "Kau bilang aku ganas?"

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Dobe, tutup mulutmu," lerai Sasuke bosan.

"Oh, Sasuke sering bilang dia ingin bertemu denganku dan Sakura-chan, tapi Sasuke tidak mungkin kangen padaku. Sasuke merindukan Sakura-chan~" ledek Naruto.

Sasuke mencibir. "Yang benar saja."

"Memang benar, kok," cengir Naruto. "Kau pasti sangat senang akhirnya ketemu Sakura-chan kemarin, ya kan? Ya kan? Ya kan?"

"Tidak."

"Pastinya!"

"Cih, mana mungkin."

"Bilang saja kau malu mengakuinya, Teme."

"Heeei!" teriak Kushina. "Berisik, berisik! Kalau Sasuke merindukan Sakura, harusnya mereka jadian dari dulu."

"Benar." Sasuke mengiyakan. Tak ada yang tahu di bawah meja, ia menyilangkan jari.

"Uh, Kaa-san pilih kasih. Bela aku sekali-sekali kan nggak ada salahnya," rajuk Naruto.

"Hahaha, anakku kalau lagi merajuk lucu ya?" Kushina menunjuk wajah Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura serempak menambahkan, "Aneh."

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama lagi. Dalam hati Kushina berharap Minato ada di sini, pasti suasananya lebih ramai dan seru.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Kushina-san," Sakura membungkukkan badan hormat ketika pamit pulang.<p>

"Terima kasih," ulang Sasuke, mengikuti gestur Sakura. Kushina mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura, Sasuke."

Naruto kemudian muncul entah dari mana, membawa kunci sepeda motornya. "Kau mau kuantar, Sakura-chan?"

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, Sasuke memotong cepat, "Biar aku yang mengantar Sakura pulang."

"Souka," Naruto menyimpan kembali kuncinya ke dalam saku. "Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura-chan! Terutama hati-hati pada Teme, dia suka mengebut!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

"Mengebut?" ulang Sakura. Ia tidak yakin orang seperti Sasuke suka mengebut di jalanan. Sakura hendak menanyakan itu pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Bagi Sakura, itu isyarat "Tidak usah bertanya, cepat naik."

"Jaa ne, Naruto, Kushina-san!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dari balik jendela mobil. Sasuke membunyikan klakson sekali tanda pamit, sebelum mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah Naruto dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Naruto bilang hari ini perayaan 16 tahun persahabatan kita." Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Memangnya kita punya hari jadi?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Aku juga bilang begitu," ujar Sakura. "Tiba-tiba saja merayakan hari jadi, padahal kita tidak pernah merayakannya sebelumnya."

"Hn."

"Kenapa sih reaksimu cuma hn?" protes Sakura. "Sedikit-sedikit hn. Orang lain jadi tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Memangnya aku mau bilang apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Bilang apa saja kecuali hn."

"Hm."

"Sasuke!" Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke pelan. Sasuke yang sedang menyetir menoleh ke Sakura.

"Kau mau aku bilang apa?"

"Terserah," tukas Sakura. "Kalau kau mengatakan hn pada orang-orang, belum tentu mereka akan mengerti maksudmu. Kau harus menjelaskan apa yang kau pikirkan, jadi mereka mengerti."

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kau mengerti maksud hn-ku?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Well yah, aku mengerti. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?" pancing Sakura. "Apa mereka mengerti hn-mu sebaik aku?"

Sasuke kembali melihat ke depan, menghindari kontak mata dengan Sakura. "Selama kau mengerti, maka aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Kau mengerti aku, itu sudah cukup bagiku," kata Sasuke pelan.

Sakura membisu. Feelingnya merasakan sesuatu yang lain... Sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan. Sakura tahu, Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan, dan baru bercerita bila ditanya.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke tidak menyahut, tapi Sakura tahu ia mendengarkan.

"Maksudmu, aku yang akan jadi penerjemah semua hn-mu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Gedubrak.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Maksudku, tidak perlu orang lain tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Cukup kau, dan aku."

"Dan Naruto," tambah Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh lagi dan menatap Sakura. "Untuk beberapa hal, dan Naruto. Untuk beberapa hal lainnya, kita berdua saja yang tahu."

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. "Kenapa? Kita bertiga sudah bersama-sama bertahun-tahun, menjadi bestfriend, kenapa Naruto tidak boleh tahu? Naruto juga harus tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan."

"Karena itu..." Sasuke berpikir mencari kata yang tepat. "Sangat rahasia."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Ah... Aku mengerti. Karena sangat rahasia, kau takut Naruto kelepasan bicara, ya kan?"

"...Begitulah."

"Rahasiamu aman bersama Haruno Sakura ini!" Sakura menepuk dadanya. "Aku akan menjaganya rapat-rapat."

"Kuharap begitu," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Karena rahasiaku, akan menjadi rahasiamu juga. Kau katakan pada orang lain, maka kau juga akan menanggung malunya."

Meskipun tidak mengerti, Sakura bertanya antusias. "Dan sekarang, apa rahasiamu? Katakan, katakan, katakan!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu rahasia."

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya, membentuk gestur seolah-olah akan mencekik Sasuke. "...Rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuhmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura yang menghalangi pandangannya. "Aku akan beritahu, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kapan?" desak Sakura seraya mendekatkan wajah ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalau aku sudah siap." Sasuke membuang muka, berpura-pura melihat pemandangan di luar mobil yang bergerak sangat cepat di jendelanya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis dengan papan nama "Haruno" di depannya.

Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. See ya."

Sasuke mengangguk sekali dengan wajah datar.

"Have a nice dream, Sasuke!" kata Sakura, lalu berlari-lari kecil memasuki rumahnya.

"Yeah."

Sasuke bergegas menjalankan mobilnya. Ia harus sampai rumah sebelum batas jam malamnya. Lagipula, tadi sore sebelum ia ke rumah Naruto, Fugaku –ayahnya, sudah mengatakan kalau akan ada tamu penting datang. Ada hal penting yang harus mereka bicarakan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bertanya-tanya tentang masalah apa yang sedang terjadi, toh ia tak pernah ambil pusing untuk urusan tidak jelas seperti ini.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha tidak terlalu besar, tapi yang terbesar di lingkungannya. Klan Uchiha memiliki banyak bisnis keluarga dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha lain dari seluruh Konoha, karena itu bisa dikatakan klan Uchiha menguasai hampir semua sektor penting dan berpengaruh di kota. Saat ini pun Sasuke sudah didesak untuk memikirkan akan mengembangkan sektor apa oleh ayahnya, tapi Sasuke dengan hormat mengatakan kalau ia belum siap untuk memulai sesuatu yang besar. Fugaku sempat memarahi Sasuke, tapi sekarang, ia memaklumi keinginan anak bungsunya.

"Aku pulang," kata Sasuke agak berteriak, agar Fugaku dan Mikoto tahu kalau ia sudah sampai di rumah.

Sebuah suara wanita menyahut dari suatu ruangan di rumah itu. "Kami di ruang duduk, Sasuke. Kemarilah!"

Sasuke menuruti panggilan ibunya untuk ikut berkumpul bersama tamu entah dari mana. Sasuke sempat mengambil segelas air minum di dapur dan menenggaknya cepat sebelum memasuki ruang duduk. Sasuke mendecih dalam hati saat menyadari tamu entah dari mana yang dimaksud orang tuanya adalah Uchiha Madara, kakeknya sendiri. Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai Madara. Jika saat masih kecil ia takut pada Madara, sekarang ia tidak menyukai bahkan membenci kehadiran Madara di rumahnya. Andaikan dia bukan kakeknya sendiri, Sasuke pasti sudah mengusirnya dari rumahnya.

Sasuke menduduki salah satu sofa dengan enggan. Pembicaraan yang melibatkan Madara pasti akan memuakkan. "Ada apa, Kaa-san, Tou-san?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Mikoto memberi isyarat pada Fugaku untuk bicara, yang dibalas oleh gelengan kepala Fugaku. Fugaku sendiri tidak menyukai apa yang akan mereka sampaikan. Dengan setengah hati Fugaku mempersilahkan ayahnya yang berbicara pada Sasuke.

**TBC**


	2. Friendship 2

**When The Lies Tell The Truth**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairing: SasuSaku

WARNING! Alur mungkin terlalu cepat untuk sebagian orang dan cukup cepat bagi sebagian orang lainnya.

**Masih First Lie: Friendship**

Begitu sampai di rumah, Sakura segera mencari kunci kamarnya yang ia sembunyikan di atas lemari kaca di ruang keluarga. Tangannya sibuk meraba bagian paling berdebu dari lemari itu, hingga ia tak sadar ibunya sudah berdiri mematung di belakangnya, masih mengenakan setelan kerjanya.

"Sakura," panggil ibunya pelan.

"Oh!" Sakura menurunkan tangannya yang terangkat ke atas. "Ibu, jangan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku!"

"Dari mana saja kau, Sakura, hingga baru pulang selarut ini?" Ibu Sakura melihat jam besar di ruangan itu. Pukul 22.40.

Sakura berlagak merapikan poninya. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ke rumah Naruto," sahut Sakura enteng.

"Kau tidak ada bilang apa-apa padaku," Ibu Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau membohongiku seperti itu."

"Aku sudah bilang kemarin, tapi Ibu terlalu sibuk bekerja jadi tidak mendengarkanku!" kata Sakura agak keras. "Ibu terlalu sibuk melihat pekerjaan Ibu di iPad Ibu, Ibu tidak pernah lagi memperhatikanku!"

"Sakura!"

"Apa?" tantang Sakura terbawa emosi. "Apa yang aku bilang itu kenyataan!"

Ibu Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Anak durhaka," desisnya. "Aku bekerja untuk menghidupimu, aku bekerja siang malam mengerjakan pekerjaanku yang tak ada habis-habisnya untukmu. Untukmu, putriku!"

"Setidaknya, bisakah Ibu mendengarkan tentang apa yang kurasakan?" sindir Sakura. "Ibu tidak bekerja demi aku, oh, ya Tuhan, aku tahu Ayah mengirimkan uang yang cukup untuk kita berdua tiap bulan. Ibu bekerja untuk kepuasan Ibu sendiri!"

"Uang yang dikirimkan ayahmu masih kurang, Sakura..." Ibu Sakura memijit pelan pelipisnya. "Tidak akan cukup untuk..."

"Apa uang 500.000 ryo tiap bulan masih kurang?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. "Pantas Ayah pergi dari rumah ini. Pasti Ayah sudah MUAK sama sifat workaholic Ibu. Ibu tidak kekurangan uang. Ibu gila kerja! Berhentilah bekerja, Bu, kau tidak pernah lagi ada untukku..." Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Ibunya selalu begitu, menuduhnya ini itu, memarahinya karena sesuatu yang tidak jelas, memaksanya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ia senangi...

"Sakura," kata Ibunya dengan nada tidak suka. "Kau kan tahu Ibu sedang di masa-masa sibuk, bertemu banyak orang, mengurus banyak hal..."

"Yeah. Masa puncak karier Ibu itu sekarang, kan? Whatever, bullshit semua sama urusan Ibu!" Sakura menghentakkan kaki dan berlari ke kamar, menguncinya dengan kasar.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, tolong letakkan piring-piring ini di lemari." Kushina menyodorkan setumpuk piring kaca yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk makan malam bersama.<p>

Naruto mengerjakan apa yang diminta Kushina dengan sigap. Cengiran di wajahnya tak pernah memudar, walaupun ia sedang lelah.

"Kau tidak capek, Naruto?" tanya Kushina lembut. "Lihat matamu, sudah ngantuk begitu." Kushina menunjuk mata Naruto.

"Belum, Kaa-san. Satu jam lagi, aku mau main game dulu," jawab Naruto.

Kushina menggeleng. "Tidur, ini sudah larut."

"Sebentar," ujar Naruto.

"Oh ya, apa kabar Sakura dengan orang tuanya?" tanya Kushina, teringat hubungan Sakura dan orang tuanya yang tidak berjalan dengan baik.

"Memburuk. Belum ada perkembangan antara hubungan Sakura dan orang tuanya." Naruto memberitahu. "Sakura sendirian."

"Semoga keluarga Sakura cepat damai seperti dulu, ya," harap Kushina. "Lalu, Sasuke? Ada kabar terbaru?"

Naruto mengingat-ingat apa yang Sasuke katakan saat mereka bertemu di Konoha Prudence Park kemarin. "Dia dapat nilai A+. Ada tulisan 'perfect' di bawahnya. Cih."

"Oh, sudah biasa. Kau sendiri dapat apa?"

"Cuma B+, masih jauh dari Sasuke," keluh Naruto. "Padahal aku kan sudah mulai rajin mengerjakan tugasku."

Kushina tersenyum menghibur. "Nggak apa-apa. Bagi Kaa-san, B+ itu sudah bagus, kok. Yang penting Naruto mau berubah jadi yang lebih baik."

"Hiks. Aku terharu, Kaa-san," ujar Naruto. "Rasanya aku belum berhasil bikin Kaa-san dan Tou-san bangga."

"Cup cup. Anakku sayang, jangan nangis." Kushina memeluk Naruto hangat. "Meski kau tidak sepintar Sasuke atau semanis Sakura, Kaa-san dan Tou-san bangga padamu. Yah, walaupun kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi agar kami bisa menangis saking harunya."

"...Kaa-san ini memuji atau mengejek sih?"

Kushina tertawa lepas.

* * *

><p>Sasuke terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Penat yang ia rasakan karena seharian beraktivitas tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Otak Sasuke terus berputar, mencerna segala informasi dan memutuskan apa tindakannya sekarang. Berpikir. Berpikir. "Kenapa jadi begini?" geram Sasuke. Rambutnya berantakan karena ia acak berkali-kali. "Harusnya tidak begini. Kakek sialan, seharusnya dia mati saja!" Sasuke menendang kaleng kosong di dekat kakinya. Kaleng itu melayang membentur dinding.<p>

"Apa hak mereka memaksaku?" teriaknya frustasi. "Selama ini aku sangat bangga berasal dari klan elit Uchiha. Tapi ternyata klan ini klan sampah! Klan elit apanya, cuih!" Sasuke meludah dengan maksud merendahkan.

"Sekarang aku menjadi boneka klan busuk ini. Gila! Apa salahku sampai harus melakukan semua ini, hah?" Sasuke meninju dinding terdekat. Sasuke sadar hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa terhadap perintah Madara, jadi dia kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, berusaha untuk tenang. Tarik napas... buang...

"Aaaargh!"

* * *

><p>"Oi, Teme," kata Naruto suatu pagi saat berjalan di trotoar Konoha Prudence University. Banyak daun berguguran karena badai tadi malam, tanah juga kelihatan masih basah. "Mukamu kelihatan capek."<p>

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "_Thanks to you who kicked me at the bed last night. _Kau menendangku berkali-kali sampai aku jatuh ke lantai, dan tidurku sangat sangat tidak nyenyak!"

Naruto nyengir. "Tadi malam aku mimpi bermain sepak bola, jadi mungkin aku menendangmu karena aku sedang bermimpi menendang bola, hehe."

"Lain kali aku tidur di sofamu saja," gerutu Sasuke. "Aku kapok tidur di sebelahmu."

"Huaaa, jangan!" Naruto merangkul lengan Sasuke. "Aku nggak bisa tidur sendirian lagi!"

"Salah sendiri nonton film horror sebelum tidur. Aku pulang hari ini." Sasuke menepis cengkraman Naruto kasar.

"Jangan, jangan, jangan, jangan!" seru Naruto berulang-ulang. "Aku janji nggak menendangmu lagi waktu tidur!"

"Tentu saja. Nanti malam kau kan meninjuku waktu tidur," ujar Sasuke sarkatis.

Naruto merengut. "Oh, ternyata kau lebih ketakutan daripada aku sampai minta pulang."

"Aku tidak takut," kata Sasuke datar. "Kalau Sakura ada di sini, pasti dia sudah menghajarmu karena kau membuatku terdengar tidak normal."

"Sakura baru datang nanti, kalau sudah agak siang. Dia harus ikut seniornya praktek menangani pasien," ujar Naruto. "Sakura sudah mulai praktek lapangan. Kalau kau, Teme?"

Sasuke balik bertanya. "Memangnya aku kuliah di jurusan kedokteran? Baka."

Naruto menyikut Sasuke agak keras. "Ayolah, Teme. Tak bisakah kau bersikap lebih ramah lagi padaku?"

"Kau dan Sakura adalah orang yang paling banyak mendapat keramahanku, tahu."

"Kau bilang ini keramahan?"

"Hn."

"Keramahan itu tidak begini, Sasuke-Teme. Keramahan itu, salah satunya kau memandang lawan bicaramu. Kau sendiri tidak memandangku dan terus berjalan. Wajah stoicmu juga tidak menunjukkan keramahan, kau harus blablabla..." Naruto mengoceh panjang lebar. Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto yang mulai menguraikan cara ramah dalam waktu singkat. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan yang sangat singkat untuk Sakura.

**Need to talk.**

**Send to: Haruno Sakura**

Tak perlu waktu lama, Sakura membalasnya.

**Later.**

**From: Haruno Sakura**

Sasuke menekan tombol "Reply".

**4 PM?**

**Send to: Haruno Sakura**

Balasan Sakura cukup lama kali ini. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk atau apa, pikir Sasuke.

**Ok. Where?**

**From: Haruno Sakura**

Sasuke berpikir tempat yang cocok untuk bicara berdua dengan Sakura. A romantic place? Night view? Tunggu, Sasuke saja tidak tahu mau membicarakan apa dengan Sakura sampai-sampai ia bilang "Need to talk." Sasuke mengira ia merasa ada yang kurang setelah berhari-hari tidak bertukar kabar dengan Sakura.

**Ice Cream Bar, West Branch. On time.**

**Send to: Haruno Sakura**

Yah, pada akhirnya Sasuke mengatakan untuk bertemu di tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Jadi, kenapa pikirannya melayang ke adegan candle light dinner dengan Sakura? Jangan-jangan...

"Itu kan adegan film tadi malam." Sasuke menghibur diri. "Mungkin aku terpengaruh."

Naruto menatap Sasuke seolah-olah Sasuke punya dua kepala. "Teme, kenapa kau ini? Aku tanya ini, kau jawab itu. Nggak nyambung."

"Memangnya kau ada bertanya?" Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku celana, lalu membiarkan tangannya menggantung di sana. "Aku tidak dengar."

"Jadi kau mendengar apa dari ceritaku?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Tidak ada."

"Kalau Sakura ada di sini, pasti dia sudah menghajarmu karena tidak menyimak omongan orang lain." Naruto menirukan kalimat Sasuke beberapa menit lalu.

Tidak sesuai namanya, Ice Cream Bar bukan kafe khusus menjual es krim. Sebenarnya mereka dulu menjual waffle dan pancake, tapi karena es krim mereka lebih tersohor daripada waffle dan pancake, toko ini berubah nama menjadi Ice Cream Bar. Tindakan yang tepat, karena semenjak itu penjualan toko ini bertambah pesat sampai membuka banyak cabang. Ice Cream Bar cabang Barat bernuansa coklat tua, dan dengan sentuhan dari tangan-tangan ahli tempat itu tidak terkesan khusus-untuk-orang-tua. Dapat dilihat bahwa pengunjungnya mayoritas masih berusia muda, dan salah satunya perempuan berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk berpangku tangan. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah, dan kursi di depannya masih kosong.

"Sakura?" Seorang laki-laki berambut raven duduk di depan perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melihat jam yang melingkar di sana. "Kau nyaris terlambat, Sasuke," kata Sakura.

"Sudah pesan?" tanya Sasuke seraya membaca daftar menu Ice Cream Bar.

Sakura menjawab, "Belum. Aku menunggumu. Mana Naruto?"

Sasuke memanggil pelayan yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. "Tidak datang."

"Haah? Kenapa? Biasanya dia suka datang ke sini."

"Aku tidak memberi tahunya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, karena pelayan yang tadi dipanggil Sasuke mendekat dan mencatat pesanan mereka. Sakura memesan es krim strawberry dan macaroon, sedangkan Sasuke memesan sekaleng softdrink dan sepotong chococheese cake (yang sudah pasti tidak akan ia makan). Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa? Setahuku dia tidak sedang sibuk."

"Karena..." Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di atas meja kaca yang dingin. "Aku perlu membicarakan ini berdua denganmu."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?" Sakura ikut menyilangkan tangan di atas meja, siap mendengarkan.

"Aku..." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya, lalu melihat sekeliling memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Sasuke memajukan badannya agar suaranya tidak didengar orang lain selain Sakura. "Seseorang akan membunuhku."

"Siapa?"

"... Uchiha Madara."

Sakura melonjak. "Kakekmu sendiri mau membunuhmu?"

"Ssh!" Sasuke menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. "Jangan kuat-kuat, Sakura. Aku sedang diawasi!" Sasuke memutar kepalanya, mencari-cari sosok yang mencurigakan, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya.

Sakura menarik napas dalam. Ia silangkan tangannya di atas meja seperti semula. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke membisu. Sekali lagi ia mencari sosok mencurigakan –yang bisa saja Madara, yang mengawasinya. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh menceritakannya pada Sakura, tunggu, apa Madara ada bilang "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa" ?

Sasuke sangat yakin jawabannya tidak. Maka Sasuke menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. "Setelah mengantarmu pulang beberapa hari lalu, Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Madara yang berada di ruang duduk dan memanggilku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang hendak mereka bicarakan, dan Madara memanggil namaku dengan suara seraknya."

_**Flashback.**_

"Uchiha Sasuke," kata Madara berat dan dalam. Sorot matanya tajam. "Kau sudah besar, khekhekhe."

Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi. Tak ada gunanya.

"Apa kau tahu musuh utama klan Uchiha?" Madara langsung memulai ke topik pembicaraan yang telah ia bahas sebelum Sasuke datang bersama Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Sasuke menjawab malas. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Musuh utama klan Uchiha adalah klan Hyuuga, klan keparat yang menguasai SEMUA yang ada di Konoha ini," mata Madara berkilat penuh benci. "Kepala klan mereka, Hyuuga Hiashi, aku sangat membencinya, bangsat rendahan yang angkuh dan congkak."

_Bukannya kau juga begitu, Pak Tua? _batin Sasuke kesal. _Lihat dirimu lebih dulu sebelum mengatai orang lain._

"Aku tahu Hyuuga Hiashi." Sasuke mencoba bersikap sopan dengan menanggapi Madara.

"Semua orang di Konoha tahu dia," tukas Madara tidak senang pada tanggapan Sasuke yang menurutnya tanggapan bodoh. "Siapa yang tidak kenal orang yang paling berkuasa yang memimpin Konoha?"

"Kalau kau ingat-ingat lagi," kata Madara setelahnya. "Apa yang dicapai klan kita ini belum mencapai tujuan awal klan kita. Sudahkah kau membaca gulungan kertas lama yang diwariskan turun temurun tentang tujuan awal klan kita?"

Sasuke melirik ayahnya. "Tou-san belum menunjukkannya padaku."

Madara tertawa berat. Sungguh, suara tawanya seperti dipaksakan dan tak enak untuk didengar. "Tak usah kau baca, inti tujuan awal klan kita adalah..." Madara berhenti sebentar untuk menimbulkan efek dramatis.

"...Menguasai Konoha." Madara menyeringai licik.

**TBC**


	3. Friendship 3

**When The Lies Tell The Truth**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairing: SasuSaku

WARNING! Alur mungkin terlalu cepat untuk sebagian orang dan cukup cepat bagi sebagian orang lainnya.

**Masih First Lie: Friendship**

Madara tertawa berat. Sungguh, suara tawanya seperti dipaksakan dan tak enak untuk didengar. "Tak usah kau baca, inti tujuan awal klan kita adalah..." Madara berhenti sebentar untuk menimbulkan efek dramatis.

"Menguasai Konoha. Lalu aku, maksudku kita, akan segera merevisinya menjadi menguasai dunia." Madara berkata dengan wajah seram. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Menguasai dunia?" ulangnya. _Mimpi, kali._

"Bukan tidak mungkin, Sasuke," tukas Madara melihat raut ragu di wajah Sasuke. "Hanya butuh, katakanlah, tiga tahun."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Madara melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku punya rencana hebat untuk memaksimalkan kekuasaanku –maksudku kita, kalau kita berhasil menguasai Konoha. Dan kau, Uchiha Sasuke," Madara menunjuk Sasuke dengan jemarinya yang sudah keriput. "...akan menjalankan misi ini untuk membantuku eh –kita menguasai dunia!" Madara tertawa ala evil.

"Selama ini klan Uchiha berada dibawah klan Hyuuga," kata Madara lagi. "Tapi sekarang, klan Uchiha akan bangkit dan menjadikan klan Hyuuga sebagai budak kita! What a great idea!" Madara tertawa lagi, sampai perutnya bergerak-gerak.

Madara membuka gulungan kertas besar yang tadi ia sembunyikan di balik sofa. Kelihatannya seperti kertas karton ekstra besar. "Dan ini, rencanaku –maksudku rencana kita untuk menguasai dunia. Baca baik-baik."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin muntah melihat gulungan rencana Madara. Bukan karena rencana itu terlalu licik, tapi melihat gambar chibi dirinya sebagai ilustrasi rencana Madara. Dilihat dari jeleknya pewarnaan dengan krayon, Sasuke segera tahu kalau Madara menggambar sendiri ilustrasinya.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**RENCANA MENGUASAI DUNIA**

**.:**TAHAP I: MENGUASAI KONOHA**:.**

Sasuke mendekati putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata

Hinata jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke, lalu mereka menikah

Hiashi dibunuh, sehingga tahta Konoha akan jatuh ke tangan Hinata

Karena Hinata tipikal perempuan lemah, Hinata pasti akan menyerahkan tahtanya pada Sasuke, suaminya

Klan Uchiha (melalui Sasuke) berkuasa di Konoha!

**.:**TAHAP II: MENGUASAI DUNIA**:.**

Klan Uchiha menguasai semua sektor strategis, seperti keuangan, industri, persenjataan, kemiliteran, politik, dll.

Militer Konoha, dibawah kepemimpinan Uchiha menyerang negara-negara di sekitar Konoha dan dijadikan jajahan atau wilayah kekuasaan Konoha

Konoha akan semakin kuat dan besar, lalu menyerang daerah lain secara bertahap. Dengan kuatnya militer Konoha, tidak akan ada satupun yang sanggup melawan Konoha

Seluruh dunia adalah milik Konoha, dan Konoha dipimpin oleh Uchiha, jadi seluruh dunia dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Apa-apaan ini?" protes Sasuke tidak setuju. "Tidak, aku tidak mau ikut hal sinting seperti ini!" Sasuke berdiri, bergerak meninggalkan ruangan, namun Fugaku mencegahnya.

"Sasuke! Duduk dan dengarkan, ini kepentingan klan kita!" titah Fugaku. "Jangan egois, lakukan apa yang disuruh kakekmu."

"Tou-san sendiri tahu kan kalau rencana ini gila?"

"Sasuke, duduk," perintah Fugaku. Sasuke menurut walau dalam hati ia tidak terima dirinya akan menjadi boneka klannya sendiri.

Madara menggulung kembali karton rencananya. "Kau mengerti kan rencanaku?" tanya Madara pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Madara. Wajahnya menunjukkan penolakan yang amat besar. "Apa aku hidup untuk kau peralat?"

Mikoto menyela, suaranya bergetar. "Lakukan, Sasuke. Kalau tidak..."

"Kalau tidak kau akan mati seperti Itachi, " potong Madara dingin. "Mati. Tertembak. Tiga tahun lalu."

Mata Sasuke membulat. Apa maksudnya ini? Kalau ia tidak melakukan misi sia-sia ini, dia akan mati, begitu? Mati konyol seperti Itachi, tertembak saat mengepas celana dalam di fitting room? Sasuke tidak suka Madara menyebut nama Itachi seperti itu. Itachi, kakaknya tersayang, satu-satunya, memang mati tertembak beberapa tahun lalu. Sasuke benci melihat mulut kotor Madara menyebut nama Itachi tanpa hormat, Itachi pantas mendapat kehormatan, bahkan setelah kematiannya! Dia adalah sosok sempurna seorang kakak, dan Sasuke sangat bersedih ketika sang kakak pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Itachi..." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar. "Mati seperti Itachi?"

"Ya," ucap Madara dengan nada merendahkan. "Tepatnya, aku sendiri yang menembak Itachi. Jika kau menolak, kau juga akan kutembak dengan tanganku sendiri, atau kau mau kuracuni saja?"

"Kau pembunuh Itachi?" ulang Sasuke, memastikan ia tak salah dengar.

Madara tersenyum lebar. "Ya."

"Kejam! Tak sudi aku punya kakek sepertimu, cuih!" Sasuke meludah tanpa ada ludah yang keluar. Selama ini ia mengira Itachi ditembak karena pekerjaannya sebagai ANBU, divisi khusus dalam kemiliteran Konoha yang dikhususkan untuk membereskan masalah-masalah besar dan beresiko.

Madara mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Salahnya tak menerima misi ini. Dasar sok suci."

Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya. Buku tangannya memutih. "Harusnya kau dipenjara dan dibiarkan mati membusuk dalam bui karena sikap kotormu! Kenapa kau tidak dipenjara?"

Madara berdehem sekali. "Karena polisi tidak tahu aku yang melakukannya. Mereka bahkan tidak sempat menyelidiki mayat Itachi. Apabila pihak keluarga meminta, penyelidikan dapat dihentikan dan voila! Takkan ada petunjuk sedikitpun yang mengarah padaku."

Sasuke tahu Madara itu gila, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kakeknya menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan yang diinginkannya. "Kaa-san! Tou-san! Kenapa tidak mengadukan ke polisi kalau pembunuhnya kakek?" tanya Sasuke pada Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Mikoto menggeleng, kepalanya menunduk dan bahunya naik turun menahan tangis. "Tidak bisa, Sasuke. Kami tidak bisa..."

"Kami sangat menyayangi Itachi, tapi kakekmu adalah pemimpin klan kita saat ini. Jika ia terlibat skandal, hancurlah kita, anggota klan Uchiha," tambah Fugaku sedih. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kami sangat kehilangan Itachi..."

"Oh, berhentilah menangis," cela Madara. "Jadi bagaimana, Sasuke? Terima atau tidak, ah, kau pasti menerimanya, karena nyawamu taruhannya."

Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya, rahangnya mengeras, matanya menatap Madara dengan penuh benci. Ini semua karena ego klan Uchiha, kalau tidak Madara pasti sudah membusuk dipenjara!

"Aku tahu Hyuuga Hinata kuliah di Konoha Prudence University juga. Dekati dia, nikahi dia, kuasai dia, maka misimu akan selesai." Madara merangkum rencananya.

"Penindasan!" bentak Sasuke kasar. "Bagaimana dengan perasaanku sendiri?"

Madara menatapnya tajam, ada kilatan marah di sana. "Kita tidak pernah membicarakan perasaan, Sasuke. Kita membicarakan kekuasaan."

"Tapi ini terlalu mendadak!" teriak Sasuke. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya."

"Kau harus bisa. Waktumu dimulai dari sekarang sampai tiga tahun ke depan. Aku akan terus mengawasimu, dan apabila dalam jangka waktu tiga tahun ini kulihat kau tidak ada kemajuan, kau akan kubunuh," ancam Madara. Mikoto semakin terisak mendengar ancaman Madara.

"Satu lagi," kata Madara sebelum keluar dari ruang duduk. "Jangan pernah memberi tahu Hinata bahwa kau memanfaatkannya. Kalau tidak," Madara menjulurkan lidahnya, berpura-pura tewas. "Mati." Madara berjalan keluar dengan langkah tegap. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara pintu dibanting dan deru mobil.

Fugaku dan Mikoto menangis menghadapi kenyataan anak mereka yang tinggal satu-satunya juga terancam dibunuh oleh Madara.

"Bukan hanya kau yang benci dia, Sasuke," kata Fugaku melihat Sasuke yang masih membeku di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Kita semua membencinya."

"Sasuke," isak Mikoto. Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati ibunya berlinang air mata. Takut, khawatir, cemas, sayang, cinta, bercampur aduk dalam hati Mikoto. "Berjanjilah kau akan menyelesaikan misimu."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Sekarang ia diminta untuk memperalat orang lain, perempuan pula? "Aku tidak janji," sahut Sasuke dingin. "Aku bahkan tidak mau memainkan perasaan Hyuuga Hinata, aku tidak serendah itu." Sasuke keluar dan membanting pintu, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**End of Flashback.**

Untuk sesaat, Sakura tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya kelu. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia katakan, yang ingin ia sampaikan, tapi ia terlalu terkejut. Sakura menelan ludah, yang kini terasa amat sulit baginya. "Kenapa kau memberitahuku? Kau bisa dibunuh kalau ketahuan..."

"Madara tidak bilang kalau aku tidak boleh memberitahu siapa-siapa," potong Sasuke. "Meski ia jahat, kenyataannya dia tetap kakek-kakek yang pikun."

"Apa Naruto tahu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada rendah.

"Tidak."

"Beritahu dia, Sasuke! Kami pasti akan membantumu, kami akan mencarikan jalan keluar," janji Sakura.

Sasuke memajukan bibirnya sedikit, lebih karena kesal. "Dia tidak boleh tahu. Hanya KAU yang boleh tahu."

Sakura teringat kata-kata Sasuke beberapa hari lalu. "Apa ini rahasiamu yang kau bilang saat itu?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Bukan."

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Mereka menutup mulut seolah-olah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa dan menunggu sampai pelayan itu pergi lagi.

"Kenapa tidak bilang yang sebenarnya pada Hinata? Jadi kalian bisa berakting atau berpura-pura saling jatuh cinta, lalu kalian menikah, dan misimu akan selesai! Kawin kontrak dengan Hinata, bagaimana?" usul Sakura.

"Kalau aku menikah dengan Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi akan dibunuh agar tahta jatuh ke tangannya." Sasuke mengingatkan. "Aku tidak mau berperan dalam pembunuhan seseorang. Hinata akan kehilangan figur ayah."

"Kalau kau tidak 'membunuh', kau akan dibunuh. Pilihan yang sulit," gumam Sakura.

"Sakura, kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membunuh, atau dibunuh?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura berpikir. "Aku tidak mau dua-duanya. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat terpencil di mana Madara tidak bisa menemukanku, dan hidup dengan tenang di sana, mungkin begitu."

"Ide bagus," puji Sasuke tidak ikhlas. "Tapi itu karena kau Haruno, aku Uchiha. Di mana-mana ada anggota klan Uchiha, dan tidak ada jaminan tempat terpencil itu tidak ada Uchiha."

"Berharap saja Madara cepat mati, jadi dia tidak bisa memaksamu lagi." Sakura mengajkan usul lain.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Dia memang sudah bau tanah, tapi dia tak akan mati sebelum tujuannya tercapai."

Sakura mencomot salah satu macaroon berwarna hijau. Aromanya seperti teh, tapi Sakura tidak begitu yakin. "Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Kenapa mereka tidak menolak rencana tak berperikemanusiaan madara?" Sakura memasukkan macaroon dalam mulut dan mengnyahnya.

Sasuke menjawab malas. "Karena Madara adalah pemimpin klan, banyak sekali yang mendukungnya. Orang tuaku bisa kalah kalau menolak rencananya, bahkan dikucilkan."

"Politik?"

"Sejenis itu."

"Ugh. Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak suka kakekmu."

"Hn."

Sakura mencomot macaroon lagi dan mencolekkannya ke es krim. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Serba salah," kata Sasuke rendah. "Yang jelas bukan menikahi Hyuuga Hinata, tapi aku juga belum mau mati."

"Seperti kataku tadi, kawin kontrak saja."

Sasuke berkata kesal. "Dan setelah aku menceraikannya, aku akan jadi duda? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Apa salahnya sih jadi duda?" cetus Sakura.

"Kau mau jadi janda?" tanya Sasuke balik. Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau kau tidak mau jadi duda, nikahi saja dia sampai kau mati."

"Aku tidak mau," kata Sasuke keras. "Aku tidak mau menjadi suami seseorang sampai aku mati, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya."

"Daripada kau mati?" balas Sakura sengit. "Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai mati... Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke membalas dengan nada tidak kalah sengit. "Aku tidak mencintai Hinata, tapi kau! Aku mencint..." Sasuke cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya. Terlambat, Sakura mendengarnya. Darahnya berdesir. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Sekelebat kata-kata Sasuke memenuhi pikirannya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Memangnya aku bilang apa?" katanya menahan malu.

Degup jantung Sakura yang tidak menentu menyulitkannya berbicara. "Kau bilang kau menci..." Sakura mengerjapkan mata. "Lupakan."

Sasuke salah tingkah. Telapak tangannya ia posisikan sedemikian rupa untuk menutupi rona wajahnya. Hampir, hampir saja! Hampir saja ia mengatakannya.

Sasuke mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang sempat menguap karena Sakura. Ia mendesah dan kembali menatap Sakura yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Di balik sikapnya yang stay cool, jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang. Tangannya mulai membasah oleh keringat. _Katakan, Sasuke! Katakan sekarang!_ Batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

_Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa!_

_Ayo, katakan sekarang! Kapan lagi? Sakura didepanmu, dan kelihatannya ia sudah tahu gara-gara kecerobohanmu!_

_Diam, diam!_

_Meskipun tidak sengaja, itu tetap salahmu mengatakannya ke Sakura. Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya sekarang, dia akan menganggapmu pengecut dan akan menolakmu, Sasuke._

AAAARRGGH! Sasuke benci situasi ini! Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela napas berat. Ini benar-benar keadaan yang rumit baginya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangannya sendiri, sekedar untuk mengurangi gugupnya yang menggila. "Sakura, aku..."

**TBC**


End file.
